


Time For Bed

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma can't sleep, so Akaashi finds a way to get him to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma can't sleep. Boyfriend Akaashi to the rescue.

Kenma sits curled up on his couch, playing a random game on his phone. It's already well past 11, but sleep can't seem to find him. He shivers and pulls his blanket closer around him. He'd go into his shared room with his boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji, but he doesn't want to bother him with the noise and light of his phone.   
A few minutes later, Akaashi walks out of their room, and sees Kenma on the couch. 

"Kenma, why don't you come to bed?" He asks, and walks over to the smaller male. 

"I can't sleep. Didn't want to bother you" Kenma mumbles, not looking up from his game. 

Akaashi smiles softly and sits down next to Kenma, and puts an arm around him, pulling him close. 

"You won't bother me. It's lonely in there without you. Come on, I can help you." 

Kenma nods and saves his game. They stand together and Akaashi holds Kenmas hand, leading him into the bedroom.

Akaashi pulls the blankets back to allow Kenma to climb in, and takes the phone from him. He plugs it in next to the bed and climbs in after him. 

"How are you going to help?" Kenma asks quietly. 

Akaashi lays down and beckons Kenma to come closer. 

"Face me, okay?" 

Kenma nods and lays on his side, facing his boyfriend. 

The dark haired male wraps an arm around the smaller, and tucks his boyfriends head under his chin. 

Akaashi moves his hand down to Kenmas' back and starts to rub slow, wide circles, to sooth him. 

Little by little, Kemmas' small body looses it's tension, and his breathing evens out. Akaashi moves his hand back up, into Kenmas soft locks, and massages his scalp. He hears Kenma sigh, who nuzzles closer to Akaashi in his sleep. 

He smiles a little, looking at his catlike boyfriend. He kisses the top of Kenmas head, and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fanfic! There will be more! Feel free to drop a prompt in the comments. Come say hi to me on Tumblr, at RainCloud10


End file.
